


An Honest Mistake

by Zeath



Series: Porn Inspired [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Kinda, NSFW, Oblivious Stiles, Situational Humiliation, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Stiles had been begging for it all month, any chance he could get he would heavily imply that he wanted to do it until finally Lydia gave up and accepted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a porn video where a girl say she squirted when she clearly peed herself.

Stiles had been begging for it all month, any chance he could get he would heavily imply that he wanted to do it until finally Lydia gave up and accepted. Yes, she was going to get a g-spot orgasm from Stiles Stilinski until she – _hopefully_ – squirts. She gave him a time for this week that he could come over to her house where no one would be home and Stiles was practically buzzing with excitement. She doesn’t know why he wanted to try it out, maybe it was something he researched that he wanted to experiment, it could be a kink of his, who knows. He probably asked her because Lydia had nothing to lose, with Jackson in England and no man in sight.

It might not even happen. The porn industry has made it look like women can just get fingered and they’ll gush like a fire hose, when in truth only about six percent of women can do it. Lydia had never tried it on herself, paying more attention to her clit, but she wasn’t opposed to finding out if she was one of them. Plus she knows that Stiles would have continued to give her those doe eyes until she either relented or punched him in the nose.

So on a friday evening when her parents were on their weekly date and Lydia was on her third glass of juice, Stiles knocked on the door half an hour early. She knew it was him by the way he was hammering the poor wood, opening it hastily before it splintered. The teen came with a bag and a twinkle in his eye as he practically vibrated on the doorstep, boy was he excited. Before she could speak he was away, lifting the bag and opening it so he could list off the contents. “So, I brought lube in case you’re not wet enough. Some towels in case you get _too_ wet, because that can happen apparently. I thought you wouldn’t want to use your towels and well, you wouldn’t want to get your bed soaked either. Uh, I thought about buying a vibrator but decided against it. Can I come in?”

Stiles’ face was practically glowing as he began a rant on her doorstep, as if the neighbours couldn’t hear his every word. She swears the boy doesn’t have a filter, pulling him in quickly and shutting the door before pointing up the stairs. He kicked off his and looked around commenting about the place but honestly some part of her wanted to get this going already so she pushed on his back so he could hurry up. “Good to know you’ve come prepared.”

Lydia shoved Stiles up the stairs and into her room, not letting him explore the house and getting straight to the point. While that would have been seen as being impolite, Stiles had come here for one purpose and didn’t care that she was being pushy, in fact it almost flattering. He had only been in Lydia’s room once and that wasn’t exactly a great meeting, she was so out of it with that medication. But now, with both of them sitting on the bed and Stiles emptying the contents of his bag onto the mattress, was completely different.

“I’m going to tell you all about squirting and how to do it first, so you’ll know what you’re in for.” Before Lydia could speak the teen was rambling away, he even had diagrams on his phone. She didn’t want to interrupt him since Stiles had apparently done a ton of research about it, enthusiastic about showing her how the anatomy work while he’s at it. She just nodded along and put an interested expression in her face, because while she knew most things about the subject after looking it up – not wanting to accept Stiles’ begging until she knew what she would be faced with – she didn’t go as far into depths as her friend did. “So now that’s out the way, let’s get started!” 

Stiles was quick to pull the covers back and fluff the pillows up, laying a couple towels down on the bed and turned away with slight embarrassment when Lydia stood up to tug her skirt and underwear down. She felt a slight twinge in her bladder and worried a moment that she should go to the toilet first but chose not to, instead she turned on some quiet music on her IPod to fill in the silence. Getting up on the bed once more and sitting on the towel, leaning back into her pillows and rearranging them until she was comfortable. She doesn’t know why Stiles was hiding his face when his fingers would be inside her in a couple minutes. “Ready, Stiles.”

Lydia had no shame when it came to her body; she knows how she looked and was damn proud of it. Her skin unblemished of any scars and hair from the waist down, her hips wide yet still able to fit in tight dresses – remarkable feat if she’s honest – an hourglass shape as her mother would say. Her breasts were perky yet big enough to get people’s head turning and hands so delicate that could leave a man with a stinging cheek for days. She was a woman to be reckoned with and she knew it well. Stiles was the first man to ever know the real her, respect her with his every being and not take what he pleased, he let Lydia be the woman she thought she wanted. It was only later when she realised why does she need popularity for being dumb when she could have real friends who loved that she was insanely smart?

When he turned around, Stiles had to cover his nose in case he suddenly had a nosebleed. He knew Lydia was gorgeous but here she was, in her bed, legs spread and pussy bare for him to stare at. With a thick gulp, he got to work with what the video had said about treating a lady; most girls were shy about their first g-spot orgasm so it was good to pet their skin soothingly, help them relax. So that’s what Stiles did, he got to work with stroking along her shins first, kneading the skin there and slowly working his way up to her thighs. Lydia was so trusting of him, and while he could already feel his cock start to harden by just touching her naked body, Stiles knew what he was here for and wouldn’t overstep, he cared too much about their friendship to ruin it. Watching her face, he gently massaged along her inner thighs until she spread them more, a silent command for more.

Her bladder had stopped hassling her once Stiles started touching her, and to be honest his ministrations were starting to calm her down a little, but really she wanted to get things going already. Stiles’ hands made a wide birth around her hips until he was rubbing her stomach in smooth gentle circles, the look of concentration on his face was enough for Lydia to be patient; they had plenty of time. He was muttering to himself  about what he had to do, swallowing once more and grabbing the bottle of lube, pumping some out onto his hand and lathering his fingers up. “I’ll go slow…”

Keeping to his promise, Stiles lathered both his hands in the lube and took the dive. His face was aflame with a cherry tomato blush while his thumbs gently rubbed around Lydia’s pussy, trying to remember what the guy on the video said to do; ‘don’t dive right in, stimulate the vagina from the outer labia for a sense of security before rubbing the clit’. Copying the man’s movements from memory; Stiles’ thumb went from gliding up and down Lydia’s pussy to her hooded clit, like a bud, pink and rosy. Tenderly almost teasing circles on her clit, Stiles watched Lydia flutter her eyes closed and let out a soft sigh of pleasure. “Stiles…”

“I’ve got you.” It wasn’t much but the simple caress yet it made Lydia moan for him, so Stiles kept the rubbing until she was reaching behind her to grab at the pillows, her thighs trembling. He wanted her to cum for him just like that, but the voice in the back of his head reminded him of the task at hand. Pulling his hand away, Stiles was careful to part her lips and gradually pushed a lubed finger inside. He knows that Lydia wasn’t a virgin, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t take it slow. They weren’t an item and he certainly didn’t know how often she was sexual, so he took his time with everything, thrusting his finger in and out slowly and listened to his friend’s breathing start to pick up. He added another and made a scissor motion to his fingers in order to stretch her out more, giving her thigh a gentle rub. “I think we’re ready for the main event, don’t you think?”

Lydia wasn’t really paying much attention to Stiles’ chatting right now, far too focused on his fingers pumping into her at an agonisingly slow pace. She was used to masturbating hard and fast, loving the feeling of her pussy being made to take everything, so Stiles was practically teasing her right now. She lifted her head off the pillow, narrowing her eyes at the eager teen and watched his face pale if only a little. She didn’t appear that menacing with fingers stuffed in her pussy and her cheeks flushed with arousal but it worked to spook him. “Hurry up.”

Well if she wanted to get a move on then he wouldn’t refuse, manoeuvring his hand so his fingers were crooking up inside her. He stroked the tips of his fingers against the roof of her pussy a couple times, remembering what the guy said in the video about the g-spot being in that area. With his other hand, Stiles pressed down just above Lydia’s pubic mound and heard a soft moan from the redhead. That must mean he’s doing something right. He continued his ministrations and felt her clench around his fingers, gulping thickly but stuck to the task at hand.

Stiles began the main event by jerking his fingers upwards into the top of her vagina. The guy said it would look like it was violent but shouldn’t hurt the girl one bit so he had to trust that the guy wasn’t lying there because Lydia was a force of nature. He kept glancing up at her whenever she made any noise just in case she wasn’t pleased about his work. “Just tell me if I’m going too hard on you, okay?”

“No, keep going…” This was a terrible idea on Lydia’s part; she should have gone to the toilet before Stiles came, or he shouldn’t have drank so much while she waited for the hyperactive teen to arrive. Now Stiles was pressing down on her bladder and she couldn’t tell him to stop now. Especially when his fingers were doing something that felt so good, it was awkward and a little jerky but it was bumping up against something inside her that kept making her want to close her legs. She wanted to reach down and rub her clit since both of Stiles’ hands were busy but then that could have affected his research on how to get a girl to cum from just stimulating the g-spot. Instead, she kept her hands above her head and clinging to the pillow trying to hold her bladder back.

Something was coming and Stiles could feel a small build up against the pads of his fingers which spurred him to go faster. He kept a quick rhythm and made sure to press down more on Lydia’s lower stomach, trying to coax whatever it was to come out. Lydia’s breathy moans had turned somewhat urgent and when his eyes darted to her face, she had hers closed and a flush had rose on her cheeks, he hadn’t seen anything like it and had to focus on the task at hand in attempt to not jizz in his underwear right then and there. He encouraged Lydia to cum, wanting to see how far she would squirt – if she would – but mostly he just wanted her to have an orgasm because of him. “Come on, you can do it.”

His arm was starting to ache from the repeated action of finger fucking her pussy but it was well worth it when Lydia’s thighs tensed and she hid her face in the pillow. She clenched tightly around his thrusting fingers and Stiles remembered he had to tug his hand away when she started to cum so she could get the full effect of her orgasm. Pulling his fingers out from her vagina, Stiles exhaled a shaky breath when a trickle escaped only to have Lydia’s hands quickly reach down to cover her pussy from his widening eyes. It was too late though, he had already seen everything he needed to.

He did it, he made Lydia Martin squirt.

All of his hard work and research paid off because holy _fuck_ yes he made Lydia squirt. It didn’t matter how much came out, the fact that he did it at all was an amazing feat. Sitting up properly Stiles grinned up at her slightly embarrassed face and took a moment to cover her up for modesty, excitedly rambling on about how he had hoped it would turn out like this, while Lydia just nodded along with it, blinking lazily. It didn’t matter, Stiles thought she would be too blissed out to care about what he said at the moment anyway – that’s usually what he’s like after a mind blowing orgasm. “So, do you want to do it again?”

“Uh, no Stiles one’s enough for me.” She let out a soft breath and wiped her hands on the towel Stiles provided, sitting up a little to collect her skirt and underwear. She didn’t have the heart to admit to Stiles’ face that he didn’t make her squirt, and she couldn’t admit to herself that she just _pissed_ herself in front of someone. She could let Stilinski have this one for his pride and her reputation. Right now though she needed to get cleaned up, dressed and get Stiles out her house even with his terribly hidden boner in his trousers. At least she got an orgasm out of this awkward situation.


End file.
